Well to be blunt with you
by DanniO.C
Summary: Blunt is very blunt with people and the Host club will find that out the hard way. NO flames!
1. The boring intro

**Danni- Hi, welcome to my host club fan fiction. I don't own anything other than Blunt. I hope you like and no flames please and thanks you.**

* * *

Blunt skated toward the pink castle school effortlessly. Receiving a great number of stares as she latterly skated down the halls towards what she hoped was class 1A. She stopped seeing a girly faced "Boy"

"'Ey mate Haruhi, it's been a while since we've talked."

Haruhi smiled looking at her "Sister."

Blunt was actually from England, but the two liked to video chat and were pen pails much of the time. She was staying with the Fujioka 's for a year to learn a few things about the Japanese culture.

Blunt had black all-stars with sharpies and stickers all over them. Black and white skinny jeans, piano belt, rolling stones t-shirt, and a black vest. Over eight earring holes, and a bunch of big bulky jewelry, and a diamond nose ring. Piercing red eyes, Artificially died purple hair, and sickly pale skin. Still she looked more like a boy rock star then a girl still.

We walked into the class room arm and arm. The teacher looked at the two and nodded pointing to a seat next to Haruhi. "Please introduce yourself sir."

"Okay Mate, We'll Mate my names Blunt because I'm very blunt with people. I'm from England so deal with it. I'm here staying with the Fujioka family for a year." The red-eyed student sat to have the two Hitachin smirking at here. "I'm going to be blunt with you two, I don't like you very much."

* * *

Blunt walked down a long corridor music blasting throw her bulky black head phones. The girl turned to look out a window to see a bunch of doves flying away.

"Mom rich people suck so much." The girl shrugged as she kept walking to find an abandoned music room and opening the door to find a quiet space. The girl spit out the Rose peddles thrown in her face looking up annoyed. "Okay who's the funny guy who wants to die."

Standing in the middle of the room was the Host club. Haruhi eminently walked over to Blunt hugging her kissing her check "Oh please save me my knight."

"Okay I got the fake passports and I'll have money transferred into a Swiss bank account come on we'll make a run for it." Blunt said completely serious pointing to the doors, Haruhi laughed shaking her head. "Gosh Blunt I was kidding around."

"Who is this!" Tamaki yelled obviously mad about the twos closeness. Kyoya looked Blunt over quickly before going back to his notebook. "That's Blunt a childhood friend of Haruhi, both came here on scholarship and living together with Haruhi 's father."

"Should I be calling the copse because he knows so much about me?" Blunt asked reaching for her cell phone just in case. Haruhi nodded fiercely as everyone else shock their head giving a no. "So I'm so calling the copes now."

Blunt suddenly tripped back on a teddy bear laying forgotten on the floor, trying to catch her balance she knocked over a vase but easily caught it unharmed. "You know to help pay back Haruhi 's debt you'll be working as a host."

"No." Blunt stated bluntly "I'll do what she should have done In the first place when she broke the stupid vase." Blunt stood face to face with Tamaki "My bad here's a tissue."

The twins snicker as everyone else looked surprised, Blunt shoved a tissue at Tamaki locking arms with Haruhi walking away.

"Wait that isn't…" Bang! everyone looked to see the doors shut and Haruhi and Blunt gone and an expressive vase falling to the ground. "**MY BAD HAVE A TISSUE!"**

* * *

**Now that that's done the story can start with no more annoying intros. Please Review!**


	2. Wake up calls

**Danni- This is why you should never wake a sleeping Blunt!**

* * *

Blunt and Haruhi curled up in Haruhi 's bed both giving up a few hours before to put together Blunts new bed. Blunt was in a little curled up ball a blanked over her, Haruhi sleeping arms around Blunt as if hugging her.

"Hey guys wake up!" The two sprang awake to see every member of the Host club in the room. "Um…How'd you get in here?" Haruhi asked as the two looked to see the door a jarred lock broken and pretty sure there was a hole from a foot going throw it.

"I'm calling the cops." Blunt said bluntly grabbing the land line and started to dial the number to have Morin grab the phone ending the call and placing it back to its rightful spot.

"What time is it?" Haruhi looked at her alarm clock it glaring back three in the morning. Blunt took a quick look before grabbing the phone again "I'm calling the mental asylum." Mori grabbed the phone again.

"So do you guys want to go shopping?" Hikaru asked like it was completely normal for this to happen. Blunt looked up at Mori who shrugged handing her the phone. Blunt punched in a number quickly lessening to the dial tone. "Hey Gram, just thought I'd call and tell you Rich people suck, ya love you too, bye."

"Oh Haruhi my Gram says high and hopes you'll spend summer vacations with us." Haruhi nodded happily at the idea of going to England. Blunt looked at the Host club "GET OUT!"

The two girls snuggled back under the blankets as Haruhi 's dad came in ready to kick Tamaki 's butt. Honey looked at the other members sadly "I guess they don't like shopping."

* * *

Got to LOVE Honey! Review please!


	3. Double trouble

Two chapters in one. The first is "Blunt's revolutions", and the second is "To Be Blunt"

~~~!~~~

* * *

"But why were you and Blunt sleeping together in the same bed!" Haruhi ignored Tamaki completely flipping throw a text-book. Honey ran over to the door as it opened Blunt walking in to get tackled to the floor.

"Hey Blunt what's your blood type?" Blunt looked up to see the ever troublesome twins "I'm not telling you."

"Hey Blunt why were you and Haruhi sleeping together in the same bed?" Blunt put her hand into Tamaki 's face pushing him back out of her personal space bubble. "We've done it forever since we were little kids. We slept together last night because we couldn't put my bed together to our annoyance. Haruhi always liked sleeping next to someone in case of a thunder-storm and it makes me more relaxed when I know she's right there."

Tamaki turned red and then started growing mushrooms in the background "We'll it's not very right."

Mori suddenly stood next to Blunt looking at her closely "You're a girl?"

Everyone turned around not realizing this bit of info, Blunt nodded shrugging "Ya, got a problem?"

~~~!~~~

* * *

Blunt sat on a couch in the host club reading a magazine to look up and have Hikaru 's face very close to hers. "Mori he's being a creeper again!"

Mori smiled from his tea party with Honey as they entertained guests. He knew she could handle Hikaru if she needed to so decided to stay out of it. Still finding it funny to watch with the others though.

"Can I help you with something?" Blunt ask sarcastically growling at the boy in front of her. Hikaru smiled like only Hikaru could and help up a sweater vest, he stood patiently for the girls opinion.

"To be Blunt that's one of the ugliest sweaters I've ever seen, it's almost as bad as you personality and face."

"You do know we share a face and I can hear you right!?" Kaoru yelled obviously offended by the remark about his brothers looks.

"Now actually you don't Hikaru 's eyes have specs of green while yours have specs of gold. So you actually look pretty nice as for you brother not so much." Blunt smiled satisfied going back to her magazine.

Hikaru started breathing fire and when going for the girl got kicked in the face by her Left all-star shoe and hit in the stomach with the right. Everyone lessened to one of Blunt 's almost signature saying "I'm calling the cops."

All the girls laughed now coming to Blunt musing over her as she went for her phone to have Mori take it again.

* * *

Please Review and hope you like!


	4. A blunt in the night

First one is "Blunt in the night" the second it "To put the hosts Bluntly" Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Wake up!" Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up in bed seeing it was only three in the morning. In front of them stood a smirking Blunt "Hey Mates Pay backs a brat, isn't it?"

The twins blinked twice at the girl with wide eyes wondering how she'd gotten into their house. They shared a look then looked at the girl, shared a look, then looked at the girl.

"Um…How did you get into our house?" they asked at the same time. Hikaru guess she could probably scale a building, and Kaoru guessed she was a ninja.

"Well to be blunt with you your butler and gardeners were having a poker game and opened door for me, and let me in. "

"Oh, we'll have to talk to them about that." They were both slightly scared at the fact there help would let a random person into their house so easily.

"We'll mates I got to go prank Tamaki and Kyoya."

"Can we help?"

"Sure Mori, Honey, and I will be waiting in the car you."

The four first years and two third years sat in the second years class rooms very poorly holding back their laughter and expectantly looking at the doors.

The two hosts with hair dyed pink and neither of them looking two happy about it either, walked in. Kyoya looked murderous at the twins and Tamaki looked confused.

"Hey guess what guys Aliens came to my house and they turned my hair pink."

"To be blunt right now you're the most stupid person I've ever meet Tamaki." Blunt laughed as she and the twins almost fell laughing.

~~~!~~~

Blunt flipped her phone open hearing her ring tone go off in the empty music room. She smiled noticing the number.

"'ello Mate to be blunt I'm pretty happy to hear from you."

On the other side of the phone an old women sat down on wobbly legs at a kitchen table smiling happy to hear the young girls voice. She missed the seeing the girls smiling face.

"Hello Melody honey how has that school been threatening you."

Blunt smiled at her Grandmothers nickname for her as she sat up looking out the window thinking about everything.

"We'll Gram it's pretty good, 'm sure being kept on my toes. Nothings ever really boring around here."

"Have any friends, yet I know you're going to say you didn't go there to make friends."

"We'll I guess the closest things I got to mates around here is a club I hang out with known as the host club."

"Who are they?"

"Well there's Tamaki he's pretty stupid, but I've never met someone with such a good heart. Honey he's the cutest kid in the world, but he's also really strong, tough, and sweet. Mori he's really protective and strong silent kind of dud. Two twins names Hikaru and Kaoru there devils in disguise I swear. Oh and then there's Kyoya he kind of reminds me a little of grandpa he's really sweet, but tries to hide it by acting like a jerk."

Soon afterward the conversation ended and Blunt decided to actually attend one of her classes that day. Taking on last look at the room she didn't notice the shadow king walking out of the shadows smiling.

"Maybe Blunt you fit in more with the host then you understand, I mean you actually have a brain maybe you'll be able to keep me sane when these numb skulls are around." Kyoya smiled as he thought about what the girl had said. She might act like she couldn't care less but she really did care , about being excepted by the group.


	5. Blunt, Hikaru, Koaru

First up is "Bluntish answer", the second story is "Blunt all the time"

* * *

"Okay now let's play the which one is Hikaru game!"The twins smiled then turned to smirks seeing Blunt sitting totally unimpressed. The girls giggled all loving when Blunt being added to anything, it always made for more fun.

Blunt looked up taking her head phones off to see the two twins standing next to her. She sighed putting down her magazine knowing what ever was going to happen wouldn't be too boring.

"So Blunt which on is Hikaru?"

"Hikaru, and the one to the left is Kaoru." Blunt said bluntly to see both eyeing her with suspicion. She smirked knowing she was already right.

"Why do you say?" They asked together knowing that she just had a lucky guess. Hikaru couldn't be any more happy that she was actually wrong for once.

"I've said before Kaoru has gold specs in his eyes and Hikaru has green specs. There's many other things to like how the two of you act around me. Hikaru is always the first one to annoy me and usually Kaoru joins in with the him afterwards. Also Hikaru 's breath always smells like mint, usually by the first time a see Kaoru his breath smells like whatever he's eaten that day."

The twins jaws dropped both smelling their breath as Blunt smiled victoriously. She smiled laughing at their faces going back to her magazine happily. Lesson learned never try to pull a fast on one on Blunt.

~~~!~~~

* * *

Honey frowned sitting in a little park after running away because no one had time for him. Honey felt a bit of anger boil up in him and kicked a can hard.

"OW!" Honey looked puzzled looking around the tree to see Blunt rubbing her head. In front of the small girl was her was her old note-book full of everything she thought. laying on top of the book was a silver flute.

"Oh hey Honey be careful theirs flying cans falling from the sky." Blunt winked picking up her flute and whipping off the mouth piece. "Hey why are you here?"

"No one has time for me, why are you here?"

"I like to sit alone and think sometime, I always find something in Japan to make my imagination spark." Blunt smiled playing a few notes on the instrument before scribbling down a few thing then looked at Honey again "We'll why don't you sit here and think with me."

"Sure!"

"Blunt do you think I'm annoying, tinny, childish, and a little stupid?"

"To Be blunt yes" Honey's face dropped "But your also brave, strong, protective, and sweet."

The two shared a smile of friendship as they say under the tree that day.

Soon the two's day ended when a dog suddenly ran by a man in a black mask running after it yelling about stolen diamonds.

"I'm calling the cops." Honey declared opening his phone.

"I'm calling the mental asylum." Blunt said opening her own phone.

~~~!~~~


End file.
